Winter Tales
by CaptainRogersGirl0829
Summary: Steve and Clint have one thing in common: They're both about to have a baby! Will their husbands be calm throughout this long journey? Steve/ Thor; Bruce/ Clint; slight mention of Pepper/ Natasha. MPREG! Dont like, dont read. (:


**Requested story from: Bardocksbabexo2819**

**I hope this story meets your approval and I really hope I did it right. Forgive me if it's not up to your standard because this is the first time I've ever written a Thor/ Steve and Bruce/Clint. This goes for ALL of you as well. It's my first time so please bear with me!**

**Review, Fav, Follow! It would be much appreciate!**

**Much LOVE to you all! - Captain Rogers Girl0829**

* * *

><p>Clint was tired. Very tired. And if it were his idea he would take a very long, long, <em>long <em>nap. But unfortunately, it wasn't his idea.

It was his unborn, bouncing baby.

He was full of energy and kicking the living hell out of Clint's bladder and ribs. During the last hour, Clint had to go to the bathroom at least 5 times. So when he made it back to the couch on the fifth time, he flopped down and glared right down at his enlarged torso. "Why wont you come out already!?"

"Yelling at him wont make him come out any faster." Steve's voice is heard before he's seen walking into the common room. He glances down at his own bulging stomach with a pout, "I know I've tried."

"Sorry Cap, must suck having to be late. I've still got a couple of weeks." Clint says patting the seat beside him.

Steve slowly makes his way to the empty seat, "Are you kidding me? Being late is like living in paradise." He replies sarcastically as he took his seat. Clint laughed in reply as he watched Steve slump against the couch cushion. "Can't sleep?" Steve asked as he watched Clint's eyes wander over to the window and gaze at the evening sky. Clint shrugged, but doesn't reply. "Nervous?... For him?" Steve nodded down towards Clint's belly. Clint opens his mouth to protest, but in the end only ends up opening and closing his mouth several times. Finally, when he gives up, his shoulders deflate in defeat and he gives a small nod. Steve reaches a hand up to place on Clint's shoulder, "You know it's okay to be scared. I was when I found out I was pregnant."

Clint glanced over at Steve, "You were?"

"Yeah," Steve said with a laugh, "I was terrified. Scared I wouldn't be able to carry it full term, terrified I wouldn't be a good parent and mortified that I would have to push a living human being out of me."

Clint nods along to Steve's words as they sink in, his eyes going back to watching the sky. Clint wasn't just scared… he was worried. What if something went wrong? What if I lost the baby? Will Bruce leave him if that happens? What about after the baby's born; will it even like him? Can he be a good father? It was Bruce's idea to have a child, not Clint's, but he finally convinced him with a lot of persisting, wincing and eventually sex. So now that it was happening and his due date was weeks away, Clint's worries that he felt in the beginning of his pregnancy suddenly came back and he wasn't able to shake them away like he did last time. And there was no way he was going to share any of these thoughts with Bruce because he'll just worry him to death. And Bruce, because he fixes things, will try to make Clint feel better. The thing is, nothing will. Because he's too damn scared.

When Clint raises a hand to rest on top of his stomach, running over it gently, it gets the attention of Steve who was too staring off into the city lights. Steve looks over at him and finds the archer cradling his stomach with a slightly terrified expression. He reaches over and places his hand on top of Clint's. "Hey…" He calls. Clint looks up after a moment's pause. "Everything's going to be okay." He assures. "In a few weeks, you and Bruce will have you're baby and when you look back, you'll laugh at yourself for being scared. There's nothing to worry about."

"But what if something goes wrong?" Clint asks. "The baby… I cant lose him Steve. Bruce cant. And if I do, Bruce will leave me and I cant-"

"Hey, hey, hey, woah back up there." Steve says raising an eyebrow. "You're fretting over nothing. You're not going to lose the baby and you're not going to lose Bruce. Stop thinking about things that haven't and, probably, aren't going to happen. You're just worrying yourself."

"But you don't know it wont happen." Clint counters.

"And you don't know it will happen, so why don't you just enjoy spending time with your husband now. Worrying wont do anything." Steve replies with a smile.

Clint sighs sadly and, after a long pause, nods his head slowly. He continues to cradle his stomach and soon, a smile spreads across his face when he feels his baby boy begin to kick almost as if assuring her father that nothing will happen. "You're right." Clint agrees after third kick. "And I think he agrees with you." Clint says with a laugh as he grabs Steve's hand to rest it on the spot his son was kicking. Steve nods his head contently before nodding and removing his hand.

Clint watches as Steve glances down at his own stomach before looking through the glass windows once again. "So do you know the gender or do you and Thor still want to wait? You know you can ask Bruce anytime."

Steve shook his head, "No we want it to be a surprise, but for some reason... I don't know, I guess it's a parent's instinct, but I have a feeling it's a girl."

"Do you want it to be a girl?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't care what it is, as long as it's healthy. But I could tell Thor wants a girl, a little princess to take care of and be overprotective of. Either way I could see Thor with both genders and myself as well."

"Where is Thor anyway? Shouldn't he be back from the mission with Tony and Natasha." Clint asks, as he makes an attempt to stands on his own.

"They're on their way. They're plane was delayed an hour." Steve replies after he helps Clint off the couch by giving his back a little push.

Clint smiles, "It'd be real ironic if you went into labor before Thor came back."

"Don't jinx me Barton. If I can hold this baby for two extra days, I can damn well hold it in until it's father gets here." Steve said with a smile. "Besides don't you have a husband waiting for you to get ready for bed?"

Clint smirks, "Implying words: Leave now, your annoying me. Okay whatever I can take a hint." Clint makes his way towards the elevator, but before walking into the open doors, he turns back to Steve. "And Steve? Thanks."

"No problem."

Soon Steve finds himself alone in the Avengers common room watching as clouds begin to gather in the sky. He can easily recognize when the gathering of clouds is summoned by Thor or just mother nature. And right now, it was Thor. It was his way of telling Steve that they were close to the Tower. This made Steve relax. He had been feeling odd that day, light. He was confused and asked Bruce about it. Bruce told him it meant that he was going into labor soon. Thor wasn't home when Bruce told Steve, and with each second he grew more anxious. But now that he saw the dark clouds gather together, all his anxiety went away.

Steve, after much difficulty, was able to pull himself upright, but the minute he put weight on his legs a sudden pain shot through him. He leaned forward to quickly grasp the arm of the couch as he let out a loud gasp. His free hand immediately flew to his stomach as he doubled over in pain. But just as quickly as the pain came, it stopped. Within half a minute, Steve was feeling like he had been all day, extremely lighter. He glanced down at his bulging stomach with worried eyes. Thor may be there soon, but not that soon for Steve to go into labor that minute. Luckily when he waited a few minutes for anything else to happen, nothing did. His water didn't break and there was no more pain. Steve shrugged it off and assumed that it was a really hard kick or that the baby hit something it shouldn't have. It seemed to happen now a days, but Bruce said it was normal because the baby was really big and was losing room in the womb to move. So it'd make sharp movements and those sharp movements momentarily caused Steve pain. This one wasn't as bad as the others, but it was close.

He made his way to the elevator and up to his and Thor's floor with no problem. When he walked into their bedroom, the lure of their large kind sized bed was too much. Steve slipped out of his clothes, throwing a large t-shirt and some pajama pants on carelessly before unceremoniously flopping down on the bed. He's asleep within minutes.

G6G6G6G6G6G6G6G6G6G6G6G6

Hours later Steve awakes with a big gasp, suddenly sitting upright. Unbeknownst to him, Thor has slipped in somewhere in the night and was awoken by Steve's sudden gasp. So when Thor reached a hand out to rest on Steve's shoulder, Steve reacted on impulse. He reached underneath the bed, his breathing still rapid and harsh, and gripped the handle of his hidden gun tightly. Within seconds, it pulled out and turned off safety mode as Steve aims it at his target.

Thor freezes, his eyes narrowing as the barrel of the gun. He mentally cursed himself for scaring Steve because he knew that Steve hadn't known he'd made it home yet. So touching him when he had awoken so abruptly was a really not a smart move on his party.

Steve, eyes hazed with sleep, couldn't identify the figure sitting beside him in bed and clicked the bullet in place. His voice is low and deep as he, surprisingly, calmly speaks. "Don't move a muscle. Get your hand off me and you wont die."

"Steven…" Thor speaks calmly, removing his hand slowly from his shoulder. "my love, it is I. Thor. Friend Stark, Lady Natasha and I had returned two hours ago. You must calm down and relax. This must not be good for the baby." Thor risks touching Steve, by reaching past the gun and placing a hand on top of his stomach. He rubs gentle circles and after a moment's hesitation, the gun that was pointed at him suddenly disappears and is replaced with Steve flinging himself into Thor's arms. Thor catches him easily and holds tight. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"I missed you." Steve muttered into Thor's shoulder, slightly panting. "Two weeks is too long."

"I agree. I missed you too, love." Thor kissed Steve's forehead, before pulling away. His eyes fill with concern at the pained look on Steve's face. "Steve… are you in pain?"

After a moment's pause, Steve shakes his head the pained expression fade leaving a pleased smile behind. "No, no… I think the baby just kicked hard. Woke me up."

"Are you sure?" Steve nods in confirmation and Thor sighs, smiling as he gazes at Steve's face. "How have you been?" he asks a hand coming to caress Steve's cheek.

Steve laughed as he shook his head, tears beginning to trail down his cheek. "Moody. Hormonal. Fat. Everything a pregnant person should feel."

"You are not fat Steven. You are merely carrying out beautiful, unborn baby." Thor leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Steve's stomach. Steve smiled down at his lover until he realized how parched his throat was. A hand flies to his throat and he frowns. Thor looks up in time to notice because Steve didn't compose himself quick enough. "Steve are you thirsty?" Steve looked sheepishly up at Thor and nodded his head. Thor laughed heartily, "I will acquire you some water then." Thor places a chaste kiss to Steve's lips before slipping out of bed. He's out of the room and down the hallway within a few seconds.

Steve smiled in the direction Thor left before propping himself to sit upright and throwing his legs off the side of the bed. He reaches a hand out to use his bedside table as leverage to get up, a pain in his lower abdomen prevents him from doing so. He slumps back down onto the bed and both his hands fly to his stomach as he gasps loudly in pain. He reaches below him to grip the sheets, but he soon loses his balance and topples onto the floor. He's in too much to get back up so he lays there moaning in pain. Rolling over onto his back, Steve stares up at the ceiling as he awaits Thor's return back to the bedroom because there was no way in hell Steve was moving by himself. It had become clear the minute this pain started that this wasn't just some kick to the wrong organ.

This was an absolute, without a doubt, contraction.

But what made this decision even clearer was when Steve suddenly felt a warm, liquid drip down his legs and onto the floor. The pains grew worse the minute Steve felt the liquid on his legs and thighs. He weakly lifted his head off the ground to look around his stomach and sure enough there it was… a long river of water.

His water had broke.

Blessedly the door opened at the moment and Thor walked in with a glass of cold water in his hands. Only when his attention is caught by Steve laying on the ground, the once clear and beautiful glass shatters onto the ground nosily as Thor suddenly moves into action, without even having to know what was happening. Just the sight of his lover wrenching on the ground in pain was enough for Thor to rush to his side and scoop him in his arms.

Steve stared lazily up at Thor once the pain subsides and whispers only one word, "Bruce." Thor moves immediately asking JARVIS to alert everyone of the situation.

As Thor walks into the elevator, Steve rests his head on Thor's shoulder and laughs. "What is it?"

"Talk about timing, huh?" Steve only lasted a full minute of laughing before the pain demanded his attention and he was forced to breathe again.

G6G6G6G6G6G6G6G6G6

"He's right! He's in labor!" Bruce declared as the others arrived and demanded to know what was going on.

Clint rushed to Steve's side, "Steve, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm great." He replies sarcastically through the pain. Thor knew that tone instantly and gestured for Clint to back away and stay quiet. The archer did so quietly blending into the back with the others.

"Steve you're dilated 5 centimeters, but..." Bruce hesitates.

Steve and Thor looks up in worry. "But what?" they says simultaneously, Steve propping himself up on his elbows to get a better view of Bruce.

Bruce bit his bottom lip nervously, his gaze flickering from the couple in front of him to everyone behind him. "Bruce?" Clint says from behind him.

Bruce sighs sadly before addressing the problem at hand head on. "The baby's in a breeching position. Meaning instead of the regular birthing position, head first, the baby is facing upside down. Feet and butt first."

"Is that bad?" Steve asks, scared for the child inside him.

"Not bad, but… it will cause you a lot more pain. The easiest way to deliver the baby is Caesarean section. A C- section. But given the serum running through your body, it will wear the anesthesia off quickly so we have no choice, but to deliver the baby regularly. It will just be painful." Steve begins to pant heavily as a contraction overtakes his body. His grip on Thor's arm tightens extensively as he lurches forward, wanting desperately to push. "Steve don't push. You have to resist." Bruce says as he places a hand on Steve's knee.

"You try going through this Banner and see how you feel. You're just the doctor, you cant know how this feels." Steve growls through his teeth as he leans all his weight onto Thor who sits beside him.

Thor's eyes widen in shock at the hostility Steve has shown to the doctor, but Bruce seemed unfazed by the captain's chosen words. He looks at the others, "He's just in pain. Doesn't mean it."

"The hell I don't." Steve mutters before falling back against Thor's chest in exhaustion.

Bruce laughs before addressing everyone behind him, "If you guys are going to stay, you need to scrub down."

"I'm not staying. Sorry Cap., you're amazing and you're my friend, but I don't know you like that." Tony says laughing as he walks to the door. "I'll wait outside. Anyone else? Barton? Romanoff? Pepper?"

"I'm coming." Natasha says. She places a hand on Steve's knee and gives her Captain a reassuring smile. "Good luck Cap. If you need anything, we're just outside, alright?" Steve nods tiredly, his eyes closing in concentration. Natasha smiles one more time before patting his knee and walking past Tony into the hallway.

Tony raised an eyebrow in Clint and Pepper's direction. Pepper shakes her head immediately before heading to the sinks. Clint seems to debate with himself about leaving or going, but in the end decides to stay. "Are you sure?" Bruce questions. "It's okay to want to go."

Clint shakes his head, "No. I want to stay."

"Okay." Bruce says nodding his head in the direction of the sinks. Steve lightly groaned in pain when a contraction hit. He felt Thor slip his hand into his and instinctively held his back with a much tighter grip. "It's not time yet Steve. Don't push, it will just cause stress on you and the baby."

"Not time!? When will it be time!?" He demanded.

"Soon, I promise. You're almost there."

"Just squeeze my hand when it hurts." Thor said comfortingly, rubbing small circles into Steve's back for comfort.

"Only seems fair that you should be in some pain too. Cant leave me doing all the hard work." Steve said and squeezed the living life out of his hand. Luckily Thor was a God because a normal human couldn't have lived the massive death grip of a super soldier. But Thor did cringe in pain a little.

He kissed Steve's temple, "It will not be much longer… just a few hours, my love."

Steve groaned and titled his head back. "I'm going to kill you when this is over." He weakly threatened.

"That it quite alright, but as long as you allow me to hold my child when he's born I'll be fine." Thor said.

Many hours went by and a small betting pool on the baby's weight and size had been formed. But finally after long hours of labor, Steve was ready to push. "Get ready." Bruce said as he got Steve and himself into position.

"Been ready." Steve replied as he braced himself and everyone was ready.

"Alright… on the count of three push. 1… 2… 3… push!"

G6G6G6G6G6G6G6G6G6G6

After hours of excruciating labor Thor and Steve's daughter, Emma Grace, was born on January 28th at 2 a.m.

The two parents stared happily down their beautiful little girl. She was the perfect mixture of Thor and Steve. She looked exactly like Steve, but had Thor's dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. And when the newborn infant grabbed a hold of Thor's finger, it was learned that baby Emma Grace had also obtained Thor's strength.

Thor laughed heartily as he watched Emma cuddle closer to Steve and close her eyes in bliss. "She will be a mighty one. Already has the strength of a warrior." He comments.

Steve leant down to press a kiss to Emma's cheek before looking up and giving Thor a kiss. But unfortunately, there kiss was cut short because Pepper grew impatient. "Okay whatever, you guys can kiss later. Let me see my gorgeous Goddaughter." She demanded holding her arms out.

Steve laughed before willingly passing Emma off to her Godmother. Pepper stared down at her with a mixture of awe and love. "Oh my… you are absolutely precious." She gushes rocking Emma softly. Emma tilted and rested her head on Pepper's chest, right above her heart. The smallest hint of a smile appeared on her face as she fell asleep against Pepper's chest. "Hi, I'm your auntie Pepper. And I'm going to spoil you rotten, my love. You're going to have everything you need and you'll always have people there to love you and to take care of you." She spoke to the sleeping infant. "But also to protect you. You sweet, sweet girl." Pepper leant down to press a kiss to Emma's forehead.

Steve was too busy watching Pepper speak to Emma that he hadnt noticed Bruce had spoken to him. He turned to look at the doctor, "I'm sorry, what?"

Bruce smiles, "There are people that want to meet her."

"Oh I'm sorry, how insensitive of me. Send them in. Emma wants to meet her other aunt and uncle." Steve invites.

"And company." Bruce adds before opening the door. To answer Steve's unspoken question Coulson, and Maria stood outside the door speaking with Natasha and Tony.

They all look when the door opens and once they see the pink bundle in Pepper's arms, smiles spread across all their faces. They walk in without a word and up to Steve's bed, their eyes following Pepper's form as she walks around the room showing things to Emma even though the baby was already in deep sleep. "Hey Cap." Natasha greets smiling down at him. "You okay?"

Steve shrugs, "Yeah I guess. I'm extreme exhausted though."

"Cant imagine how you feel." Natasha says before looking up at Pepper again.

"Pep, don't you think it's time to pass Emma along. There are other people who want to meet her." Tony suggests gesturing for her to pass the infant along.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here," Pepper walks straight up to Tony and hands over the infant with a knowing smile. "You're turn." And she walks away taking great satisfaction in the way Tony awkwardly holds Emma, his arms tucked into his sides.

Emma begins to wake up and fuss at the uncomfortable way she's being held. Stark visibly panics and he looks up at anyone, pleading with his eyes to take the child away from him. Everyone can see the oncoming wail as Emma squints her eyes and her bottom lip begins to wobble. "Please." Tony says desperately as a last resort.

Natasha rolls her eyes, "For Pete's sake!" She grabs Emma from Tony gentle and presses the baby against her chest as she tightens the baby's blanket around her. "Have a heart Stark." She says coldly as she rocks Emma to calm the fussing infant. The whimpers from the child immediately cease.

Steve watches with a proud smile as Emma is handed to everyone in the room, except Tony, and they all enjoy trying to make her laugh or smile. Soon, he feels his eyes getting droopy and his body limp. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he was so tired. Giving birth was a pain in the ass, literally, and takes all you're energy away. Luckily Thor notices so Steve doesn't have to kick everyone out. "My friends, Steven is exhausted and needs his rest. Shall we take this to the common room?"

There are murmurs of agreement before people begin leaving. Except for Clint, as he continues to rock baby Emma to sleep. Bruce walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Clint?"

Clint looks up at his husband then down at Emma, "This will be us soon." He commented, pressing a soft kiss to Emma's forehead.

Bruce smiles and agrees before slowly slipping his arms in Clint's, "Time for Emma to say goodnight to her parents. It's time for her to get some rest as well." When Emma is brought into Bruce's arms, he takes her over to Steve and Thor. They both kiss their little girl on her forehead and wish her goodnight before Bruce walks away.

Steve watches as Bruce wraps the blanket tighter Emma and places a tiny pink hat on her before placing her in a small, miniature- like crib. But soon the lure of sleep was too great and he was bought down with a quick kiss from Thor. Steve was asleep within minutes…

.

.

**2 weeks later…**

.

.

The heavy drops of snow was making it difficult to see anything outside. The cold fogged up the windows and the only things anyone could register was the white snow building up on the ground of Avengers Tower. They could vaguely make out the sky as it was now covered completely in dark clouds as they spill the beautiful, white puffs everywhere. The snow had become too much that it was a snow day for schools, and people were told to stay indoors since driving on the road was too dangerous. No one was allowed outside of their house.

Including the Avengers.

It was a boring day in the Avengers Tower filled with the Avengers aimlessly walking around, doing pointless stuff to pass the time. Unfortunately, they all got stuck on the common room floor since the power in all the elevators mysteriously stopped working. But they didn't mind. Because they got to the others floors by stairs and the heater still worked. The only one bothered by the nonworking elevators was Clint since it took him so long to get up and down the stairs even with the others help. Throughout the day, it can be said that Clint used a lot more exertion then he had since he found out he was pregnant. It was really taking a toll on his body that by the time he made it to his and Bruce's floor, exactly three floors up from the common room, he found no reason to go back down. Originally he just wanted to grab a blanket to take down with him even though the heater worked perfectly fine. He was still a little chilly. But once he got to his floor, he began not feeling so well. So he stayed.

Clint walks into his and Bruce's room, and falls on the bed immediately. A sigh of relief emits from him when his back touches the soft cushion of his bed. If it were his idea, he would stay in bed all day doing nothing, but sleeping. Only he had promised to watch Emma because Thor was in Asgard and Steve had a meeting with Coulson and Hill in the lower levels.

He sighed heavily before pushing himself into a sitting position. He leaned against the headboard and ran a hand over his face before dropping out to his stomach. "Jarvis?" He called.

"Yes agent Barton?" The AI's British voice relied back instantly.

"Tell Steve to go ahead and bring Emma up. I'm staying on my floor." Clint said before hissing in pain as he rubs his stomach lightly.

"Agent Barton," Jarvis said, "Are you alright? My readings tell me that your in distress."

Clint shook his head, "Nah, just a cramp. Been having them all morning."

"Should I alert Dr. Banner?"

"No, Bruce checked and said that it was a sign the baby might be coming early. I'm not in labor. Just tell Steve what I said. I'm fine, promise."

"As your wish sir."

Clint didn't know how long he sat there waiting for Steve to come drop Emma off, but when someone began calling his name and shaking his shoulder he woke up. He had fallen asleep while waiting. He would've laughed at himself, but Steve's concern face came into view the minute he opened his eyes.

He blinked rapidly up at him, the light blinding him as he took in Steve's face. It was still of concern and worry. What was he worried about? Clint asked himself as he sat up from the bed. "Steve?" He whispers groggy, still in the process of waking up.

"Clint I think you're water broke." Steve says instantly as he rocked Emma in his arms.

"What?" Clint asks not comprehending what his friend had told him. Steve placed Emma in her portable play pen before coming to Clint's side. He gestured downwards, "Your water broke. The baby's coming." Clint looked down and began to panic, his eyes widening in horror as he took in the large wet stain on his bed and pants.

]"Shit!" He curses, sitting up abruptly and kicking his feet off the side of the bed. Wrong move on his part. He fell forward when the pain started, his hand quickly grabbing a hold of the bedside table as he groaned. "Fuck." He moaned, closing his eyes tightly.

Before he knew it arms were around his torso ushering him back onto the bed. "Clint you need to breath." Steve instructs. "It will help the pain if you breathe." Clint stares up at Steve and he can easily register fear in the other man's eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. Where's your bag? I'm getting you to the medical center."

"I-I...can't...move." Clint manages to get out as he breathes harshly through the pain. The pain seemed to have tripled since he'd woken up. He was too groggy at first to notice it then when Steve mentioned his water breaking he panicked, but now he feeling it. And it felt horrible. He couldn't move an inch from his spot and he knew Steve couldn't carry him. His body was still weak and recovering from giving birth to Emma two weeks before. And he, honestly, didn't think he was going to make it to the medical center. The contractions were not stopping and they were to close apart. Had he slept through the first half of his labor? Did he honestly not wake up to the pains? Is it time? The last question got Clint to panic a second time. He reached over and grabbed a hold of Steve's wrist. Steve looked down at him in alarm, "Get... B-Bruce. I won't...make...it. T-the baby...is coming...now." He said breathlessly as he tried to concentrate on breathing, but the thought of the baby coming now without Bruce scared him. When Steve didn't leave immediately, Clint had to shove him towards the door. "GO! Hurry!" After a quick glance towards his daughter, Steve sprinted from the room towards the common room where he knows he'll find Bruce. His baby was coming and it was coming now, Bruce had to be there.

.

.

Once it was determined that Clint was indeed ready to deliver, there was a reshuffling and chaos as Bruce and the others tried to get Clint prepped for delivery. They had to do it fast because when Bruce last checked, Clint was dilated 8 centimeters. There was no way they could get him down to the medical center fast enough. The elevators were down and the stairs were not an option.

As things were getting settled, Clint's contractions have increased by height and intensity. He's squeezing the living hell out of Natasha's and Steve's hands muttering curses under his breath. He didn't even notice it, but somewhere between the pains and curses, he had begun to speak Russian. " Пресвятая Богородица. К черту! Брюс это единственный ребенок мы никогда не имея, потому что после этого я буду лично убедиться, что вы не поможет в процессе воспроизводства никогда снова! (Holy mother of God. Fuck! Bruce this is the only child we are ever having because after this I will personally make sure that you won't help in the reproduction process ever again!)"

Natasha started laughing immediately and Steve tried to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably letting out a chuckle. "Can you see anything?" Steve asks laughing.

"No. Nothing. But your dialated 9."

"I've...gotta...push!" Clint growled, not caring about anything else as he suddenly grabbed hold of his knees and pushed down hard, a cry escaping his lips as something started shifting downwards. "AH!"

.

.

"He's...He's perfect." Clint breathed as he held his newborn son in his arms.

"He sure is." Bruce agrees from the side as he sits next to Clint to peer down at his little boy, his son. Both parents take that time to admire their child while the others talk on the side,

"Two babies in two weeks. That's a lot." Tony comments.

"How was it like 'Tash?" Steve questions nudging her. "Watching your God son being born."

"Surprisingly," Natasha starts, "don't judge me, it was pretty nice. You know if you take out the pain, and bloody parts."

"Sorry sweetie, their a package deal." Tony says mockingly.

Natasha turns a stern eye on Pepper as she points a finger at the CEO. "We are not having kids and if you want one so bad and somehow convince me to want one too, your carrying it. I'm not going through," Natasha gestures between Steve and Clint, "that. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Pepper says giggling as she gives Natasha a small salute.

Natasha smiles, "Good now," she reaches out and intertwined her fingers with Pepper. With a quick peck to Pepper's lips, she smiles at all of them "Come meet my God son."

And thus… the story after baby boy Logan Reece Banner and baby girl Emma Grace Rogers are born is another story for another day.


End file.
